


Dust in Sunlight

by allislaughter



Series: The Eagle Has Landed [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: It’s a beautiful hour, in a world broken long ago but still alive, still surviving. The dust hasn’t settled and instead floats around like glitter...
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Eagle Has Landed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dust in Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 9/19/2020 to add an illustration

Apollo stretches lazily in the golden light pouring in through the window. It’s quiet and sleepy and warm. It’s a beautiful hour, in a world broken long ago but still alive, still surviving. The dust hasn’t settled and instead floats around like glitter...

“It’s really pretty here,” he says, watching little motes swirl around. “I know it gets bad and dangerous, but it— It’s nice.”

“Yeah?” Hancock asks from where he’s reclining, hat over his eyes. “It can’t be as good as before the war.”

Apollo tilts his head, thinking it over. “It’s better,” he decides.

Hancock peers past his hat at that. “Yeah?”

“It’s quieter,” Apollo says. He reaches into the sunbeam and watches the golden light catch his skin. “Not just loudness, but busy-ness. People— People always moving around, doing things. Pointless things. Trying to keep up appearances, trying to make money, trying to pretend everything is alright... But in the here and now, it’s...” He looks at Hancock, catches him watching him intently.

He feels a bit self-conscious, or perhaps that’s just the sunlight in his eyes.

“I—” He stumbles a bit but continues. “I feel more like I can be myself, in the now. Always had to hide, with Rig, with everyone. Maybe there’s more weapons in use around me, maybe more threats and struggle to survive... Or maybe it’s just as much as before and just more in the open with how little everyone else has to hide. But it’s...” He waves at his head. “Not as hectic in here... Dust in the sunlight, floating like glitter in the air. Still hasn’t settled, in a broken world still alive and in repair... A moment of peace where I can think and compare the beauty in survival, revival, and care where long ago I wouldn’t have the sunlight to share.”

“You really got your own perspective on things, don’t you?” Hancock chuckles. “Not even the General or the good ol’ private dick would have that kind of view on things.”

“You’re beautiful too,” Apollo says. “That’s another thing better than before. You’re here, in the now.”

Hancock laughs. “Hey, stop. I’m supposed to be the one wooing you.” He leans his cheek on his fist and smiles at Apollo, so lovingly that Apollo can’t help but smile back. “Look at you, golden in the sun. You really are like a sun god, aren’t you?”

Apollo tilts his head. He stands and crosses out of the sunbeam into the shadows where Hancock is resting, and he sits next to him and curls into his side. “...I’m not like a god,” he says at last. “I’m just here, alive, and with you. That’s all I need to be.”

Hancock smirks. “You’re just trying to butter me up to let you wear my hat again.”

Apollo beams at him. “Maybe!”

“Alright, just this once,” Hancock says, like he says every time. He takes off his hat and places it on Apollo’s head. “You’re lucky I can be bribed with flattery.”

“One day I’ll get the coat too,” Apollo says, adjusting the hat to his comfort.

“Ha! You’ll need a pretty great poem for _that.”_

“One day,” Apollo says again. “Just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for the original tumblr post.](https://glitchvault74.tumblr.com/post/628388080528883712/24-dust-floating-in-golden-sunlight)


End file.
